<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Santa by BookDragon13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268184">Secret Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13'>BookDragon13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home For The Holidays [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn’t very good at sneaking around</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home For The Holidays [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve tried to sneak his secret Santa present to Bucky in front of Bucky’s room door. He was just setting it down when he heard a voice behind him.</p>
<p>“You’re really not that great at sneaking around, Stevie,” Bucky chuckled.</p>
<p>Quickly, Steve turned and faced his friend. Steve grimaced, knowing he was caught. But Bucky was right, he wasn’t that great at sneaking around.</p>
<p>“Probably should leave that to the professionals, huh?” Steve asked jokingly. “I was just, uh, dropping something off for you.”</p>
<p>Bucky grinned mischievously. “That wouldn’t happen to be my secret Santa gift, would it?”</p>
<p>Steve blushed, ensuring that Bucky knew he was the secret Santa. Bucky’s grin only grew. He enjoyed making Steve blush, because it looked so endearing on the blond supersoldier. Now, if only Bucky could get Steve to admit his crush, his Christmas would be made.</p>
<p>“Can I open it?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>“Uh, sure,” Steve said, handing the present to Bucky.</p>
<p>When Bucky opened it, his eyes widened. The gift Steve gave him? Rainbow throwing knives. Bucky both wanted to use them right then and not use them at all, the knives were so pretty.</p>
<p>“I know they’re not practical for missions,” Steve explained, “But I thought you might want something pretty that you could also at least practice with.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Stevie.” Bucky couldn’t help but give Steve a kiss on the cheek before pulling the blond into his room. “Now why don’t I give you an early Christmas present?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>